


Three Rounds of Fun

by WestOrEast



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Bukkake, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Bumblebee knows what she wants. A cute girl with a cute dick. Terra knows what she wants. A hot black girl. And together, they both get what they want.





	Three Rounds of Fun

**Three Rounds of Fun**

  
Bumblebee ran her tongue over her lips before leaning in for another kiss. Behind her, her hand groped for the door knob. She finally managed to find it, and she and Terra came stumbling into the room they were renting.  
  
Neither one took their hands off each other, even as Terra kicked the door closed. Their lips were locked with each other, and they were both practically panting as they kissed. Finally, they managed to separate, just long enough to coordinate getting onto the bed together.  
  
Bumblebee ended up flat on her back, bouncing a bit as she landed on the mattress. And then her breasts, barely contained inside her black and yellow top, bounced as well. Bumblebee wore a very cat-like smirk as she watched Terra’s eyes go down to her breasts before coming back up to her face.  
  
“Like what you see?” Bumblebee asked, preening a bit.  
  
“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Terra said. Bumblebee glanced down at the large bulge in Terra’s pants. Oh, she thought she might have a good idea of how turned on Terra was. “God, you look hot, BB.”  
  
She started struggling with her top. Bumblebee reached up and helped her. And not _just_ to get the chance to run her hands along Terra’s warm skin, though that was a nice bonus.  
  
“You know,” Terra said, shaking her head from side to side as she got her shirt off and tossed it away, “I’ve always had a thing for black girls.” She smiled a bit guiltily. “Some people like blondes, some people like big asses, I like black girls.” She ran her eyes up and down Bumblebee’s body. “Didn’t think I was going to get this lucky with such a hot girl tonight.”  
  
Well, Bumblebee had only picked Terra off of the dance floor because it was obvious the blonde had a proper appreciation for beauty. That she had a proper appreciation for black beauty didn’t change a single thing. Bumblebee ran a hand through her hair, bumping against the tightly wound balls of hair on top of her head.  
  
“Everyone should get to try out the best,” Bumblebee modestly said. “And believe me girl,” Bumblebee leered up at Terra. “I’m going to rock your world tonight.”  
  
And someone who couldn’t believe her luck over getting a perfect match for her fetishes should be _damn_ easy to guide along to doing what Bumblebee wanted to try out as well. The thought made the smile on Bumblebee’s face a bit bigger, and her pussy a bit wetter.  
  
“Now,” Bumblebee said, pushing herself off the bed and onto the floor. She looked up at Terra, resting her hands on the other girl’s knees, “let’s see what I’m working with.”  
  
It was hilarious how quickly Terra whipped off her pants. Bumblebee nodded in approval, looking at the cock in front of her. A decent size, a decent width, and Terra obviously took care of it. Bumblebee was going to have a lot of fun with this dick, and so was Terra.  
  
Bumblebee wrapped her hand around the cock and looked up at Terra. Terra was looking down at her with a big, big smile. Bumblebee smirked up at her and moved closer to the dick. Let’s see… yep, she could move herself up a bit, and then _down_ …  
  
Terra made a very pleasing sound as her cock was pushed into Bumblebee’s tits. Bumblebee smirked up at her as she sank down, letting Terra’s dick slide along more and more of Bumblebee’s cleavage. Bumblebee may not have had _big_ boobs, but they were good enough for the job.  
  
And if they had been too big, then Bumblebee wouldn’t have been able to give a combination blowjob and titjob. But several inches of Terra’s cock stuck out from the top of Bumblebee’s boobs. More than big enough for Bumblebee to lean forward and wrap her lips around it.  
  
Bumblebee’s laughter was muffled by Terra’s cock. And she was laughing _because_ of Terra. That girl sure didn’t know how to keep herself from showing how good she was feeling. Not that Bumblebee was going to complain over getting that kind of compliment. Sure, a happy gasp wasn’t as good as being told that she was the sexiest, smartest, strongest superheroine on the West Coast. But it was still pretty nice, and it was something Bumblebee was actually going to _get_.  
  
Bumblebee moved up and down Terra’s cock, making the blonde girl produce all kinds of fun noises. Bumblebee ran her tongue along Terra’s cock whenever the shaft was inside her mouth, or pretty close to her mouth. Whatever worked. It had a nice taste, and Bumblebee swallowed a bit of precum that had been produced. And there was plenty more of that coming, too.  
  
“Come on, girlie,” Bumblebee said, looking up at Terra. “You’ve got your dream girl on her knees in front of you. Don’t you want to _do_ anything about that?” The entire time, Bumblebee was still bouncing up and down Terra’s cock, her shirt keeping her boobs pressed close enough together that Bumblebee could focus on touching her pussy through her miniskirt. “Are you just going to watch or are you going to-!”  
  
Halfway through Bumblebee’s gentle encouragements, Terra reached down and grabbed the hair buns Bumblebee had. And _then_ she pulled down, forcing her cock into Bumblebee’s mouth. Deep, deep inside Bumblebee’s mouth, even pressing into her throat.  
  
Bumblebee made a burbling noise as she almost choked on Terra’s cock. Almost, because Bumblebee had managed to train her gag reflex out of herself for just such an occasion. Her eyes still watered a bit from the sudden force as she looked up at Terra.  
  
Terra was smiling down at her, with a bit of a maniacal edge. Good. _Real_ good. That was just the sort of thing that Bumblebee wanted to see.  
  
Then Terra started pumping Bumblebee’s head up and down her shaft, using her grip on Bumblebee’s hair buns to set the pace, to control everything Bumblebee could do. That was _awesome_. Bumblebee could feel her pussy getting even wetter than it had been, as she rubbed at through her miniskirt.  
  
Bumblebee was making all kinds of lewd, wet sounds as she was pushed up and down along Terra’s cock, the blonde girl setting a rapid pace as she finally got into the swing of things. Bumblebee stared up at her, loving the look on Terra’s face as she held onto Bumblebee’s hair. Although Bumblebee wasn’t letting Terra do _all_ the work. She was still touching herself, and her tongue was working wonders along whatever fraction of the shaft was inside her mouth at any moment.  
  
Bumblebee decided she was wearing too many clothes. And while her top was still doing a damn fine job keeping her breasts pushed together for the titfuck, her miniskirt wasn’t doing anything but getting in the way of her masturbation. Bumblebee started to strip as she got facefucked, and she liked to think she did a damn fine job of it, too.  
  
The miniskirt went off to the side, landing against a wall. And then, as Terra kept on pounding in and out of Bumblebee’s mouth, pulling her head up and down along the shaft, Bumblebee started twisting around, trying to get out of her panties without just ripping them off. It was a hard task, and the way Terra was using her mouth didn’t make it easier. Not that Bumblebee considered, even for a second, asking her to stop. This was _way_ too much fun.  
  
Terra was starting to speed up, moving Bumblebee’s head up and down faster and faster. It was _kind_ of quick, but, in all modesty, Bumblebee knew she had an _awesome_ body and a skilled mouth, so who _wouldn’t_ cum inside of it pretty quickly? And once the combo blowjob and titfuck was done, they could move onto things that felt even _better_. Bumblebee’s fingers weren’t really cutting it.  
  
“Mmmgm mr hh,” Bumblebee said, her words distorted by the cock filling her mouth and scraping her throat raw. “Hheeh mr ace.”  
  
She locked eyes with Terra, blue eyes staring into blue eyes. Terra stared back at her, a hungry, happy expression on her face. Then she pulled Bumblebee mouth off of her cock, the shaft slapping Bumblebee across the cheek.  
  
And _then_ she started to cum. Bumblebee’s widened as she realized just how _much_ Terra was cumming. Holy _shit_.   
  
“Holy _shit_!” Bumblebee squealed as her face and boobs started to get covered with cum.  
  
Terra was shooting off like a fire hose, jet after jet of sticky, hot cum landing on Bumblebee skin, the white contrasting _really well_ with Bumblebee’s black skin. It landed on her cheeks, across her nose, covered her lips, and there were even a few nice, big spurts that landed on the black girl’s chest. Bumblebee gasped, feeling the hot, sticky seed cover her skin, seeming to warm her up. She shivered, closing her eyes as her fingers played with her bare, exposed pussy, her panties halfway down her thighs.  
  
“Damn, you know how to treat a girl right,” Bumblebee said as Terra finally stopped cumming. She looked down at herself. Mostly at her tits, since that was where she could see all of the cum. “You’ve been saving up, or am I going to get just as much for Round Two?”  
  
“I’ve,” Terra breathed in and out, her cock starting to regain the small amount of hardness it had lost, “I’ve always been productive.”  
  
“No kidding,” Bumblebee said, patting her fingers against a large line of cum that had landed across both breasts. “You must have covered half my face with this.” She looked up and grinned, feeling the semen shifting around on her features. “Now let’s get both of us satisfied.”  
  
Bumblebee didn’t bother to clean herself off. Instead she just stood up, stepped out of panties, whipped off her shirt, and _smiled_. Smiled as Terra ran her eyes up and down Bumblebee’s naked, aroused body. It felt _nice_ to have someone looking over her and liking what she saw. Heck, that was why she wore the costume she did.  
  
“You’re not going to let me be naked while you’re still wearing all your clothes, right?” Bumblebee asked, looking up and down Terra’s body.  
  
“Right,” Terra muttered to herself. “One sec.”  
  
She didn’t put on much of a show, stripping out of her clothing. But Bumblebee didn’t mind that much. Not with how hot of a body was getting revealed as Terra quickly tugged her blouse and pants off of her body.  
  
Terra had a nice body. Bumblebee had already known that, obviously, because she and Terra had gotten pretty close together, dancing at the club. But it sure was nice to see even more of it. Those excellent breasts, for example. Not exactly _big_ , really. Just on the larger side of modest. But they sure were nice and perky, standing up nicely without even a bra to keep them looking nice.  
  
And, of course, there was Terra’s cock, though Bumblebee was already _very_ familiar with it. Terra was even obliging enough to shuffle around a bit while stripping, letting Bumblebee get a look at her ass. And it was a very nice ass, though, obviously, Bumblebee had the better butt. But not being able to match perfection was hardly a crime.  
  
Terra slid off the bed and got behind Bumblebee. The black girl smiled as she was pushed down to the bed, her cum-smeared front getting pressed against the sheets. That sure was going to be a mess for _someone else_ to take care of.  
  
“Fuck, this is a nice ass,” Terra said, her hands grabbing Bumblebee’s butt. “Really big and,” her fingers dug into the two large, black globes, “ _soft_.” Her hands kneaded Bumblebee’s rear. “But I can feel some muscle underneath it.”  
  
“Yep,” Bumblebee said with the breezy confidence that came from talking about herself. “I do a whole lot of exercise.” She jiggled her ass a bit as demonstration. “Can’t get the fat off, but I’ve sure got some good muscle underneath it.”  
  
Terra stopped talking about Bumblebee’s butt. Instead, she focused on something else. Namely, the wet, dripping pussy just beneath it. The next thing Bumblebee felt was a hot, hard cock pressing against her lower lips. And that was just _fine_.  
  
Both girls moaned as Terra slid into Bumblebee’s wet, waiting pussy. It felt so _good_. Bumblebee was so wet, so turned on. And Terra’s cock felt so good, moving around inside of her. Her fingers curled up in the sheets, and she felt a big, happy smile appearing on her face as Terra easily slid as far inside of the black girl as she could.  
  
“Fuck. Yes,” Bumblebee said, pushing her hips backward, until her ass was pillowed up against Terra. “That’s what I’m talking about.” She looked over her shoulder at Terra. “Now that you’ve got me, you’re going to _fuck_ me, got it?”  
  
“Sure thing,” Terra said, smiling back at Bumblebee. Then she reached down and slapped Bumblebee’s ass, the jiggles lasting for a long time after her hand made impact. “I’m going to enjoy this.”  
  
And she might even enjoy it as much as Bumblebee was going to. Stranger things had happened, after all. Bumblebee smiled as she started rocking back against Terra’s thrusts.  
  
“By the way,” Bumblebee said, shaking her hips from side to side and feeling the cock sliding around inside of her, pressing against the walls of her pussy in an absolutely _great_ manner, “if you want to spank my butt again, feel free. It’s a great ass, and it needs to be appreciated.”  
  
“You really are the humble sort, aren’t you?” Terra asked, her words interrupted by her hand slapping one of Bumblebee’s large, jiggling cheeks. “Very modest. Very restrained.”  
  
“Hey, you find some rope, I can be as restrained as you want,” Bumblebee said, her words interspersed with laughter. “Just don’t stop fucking me until I cum.”  
  
And that orgasm wasn’t going to be all that distant. Bumblebee was feeling _good_ , arousal bubbling up inside of her, stoked higher and higher with every thrust by Terra. There was a big smile on her face and her nipples were prominently sticking out of her top, two stiff little nubs that were swaying back and forth as her breasts bobbed as she was fucked.  
  
Terra fell into a pretty good rhythm. One part of it was fucking Bumblebee at a quick, steady pace, driving her cock as far into the black girl as she could. The other was alternating slaps and squeezes on Bumblebee’s ass _and_ alternating cheeks. It felt _nice_. Bumblebee was gasping for air as she was fucked, and she wanted more. So, so much more.  
  
And then Bumblebee got it. Terra’s cock was hitting some wonderful spot inside of her with every stroke. It was enough to push Bumblebee over the edge into her orgasm. Her _first_ orgasm, with any luck. Bumblebee planned to cum even more than Terra did tonight, after all.  
  
“Guh, ah, good, yes,” Bumblebee moaned, her entire body quivering like a willow in the wind as she came. Her pussy squeezed down tight around the shaft inside of her pussy, clamping down tight, trying to milk it. It was fucking _awesome_. “Cumming!”  
  
“No shit,” Terra gasped, her voice tight as she kept on fucking Bumblebee. “It’s like a velvet vise in here!”  
  
“I, ah, ha,” Bumblebee panted for breath, “I work out _all_ over.”  
  
And that was about all she could manage to get out. Coordinating the whole talking _and_ fucking thing was just too difficult as she came down from an orgasm. Bumblebee could do one or the other, and it was so very clear what one she would choose.  
  
Bumblebee didn’t let her orgasm slow her down a bit. She kept on pushing herself back against Terra, feeling the other girl’s shaft sliding deep inside of her, stretching her out and stimulating her beyond belief. What a wonderful, wonderful feeling. Bumblebee loved it, and she wanted more.  
  
And she got more. She wiggled her hips from side to side, feeling the shaft moving around inside of her. The arousal started rising inside of her again. Not as quickly as it had last time, but it was growing, and Bumblebee _loved_ it.  
  
Bumblebee could feel the cum shifting around on her face, slowly drying. That would be a mess in a bit, but right now, she had more important things to worry about. Like how good Terra’s cock felt inside of her. And Terra was feeling _really good_ inside of her. Stretching her out, stimulating her, moving in and out, over and over again, it was _amazing_. And Terra was doing plenty more to make Bumblebee feel good. Mostly by playing with her ass, obviously, because Bumblebee had a great ass that demanded attention.  
  
Mostly by getting spanked and slapped and groped, obviously. How else would someone show love and appreciation than by spanking the object of their affection? Bumblebee grinned to herself as she thought about that. Maybe her kinky side was doing the talking. Oh well, it felt too damn good to stop!  
  
“You’re feeling real good inside of me,” Bumblebee said, looking over her shoulder and giving Terra a big, cum-covered grin. “You’re going to keep it up, right?”  
  
“You bet,” Terra said, nodding as she switched her gaze from Bumblebee’s face to her upturned ass and back again. “There’s no way I’m _not_ going to cum inside this black, slutty pussy.”  
  
“A slut?” Bumblebee asked, mock-offended. “Hey, just because I decided to have sex with you because of your pretty smile and the size of your cock doesn’t mean I’m a slut.” She waited for a second, just until Terra lips started to form an apology. “I’m a slut because I’d have given you a blowjob on the dance floor if you’d asked me.”  
  
Bumblebee started cackling at the look on Terra’s face. Then she started enjoying herself even more as Terra took her vengeance by starting to fuck Bumblebee even _faster_. Bumblebee moaned and closed her eyes as Terra slammed into her over and over again. It felt so damn _good_.  
  
Bumblebee could feel her second orgasm of the night getting closer and closer. Any second now, she was going to cum again. And then she could start working on her third orgasm.  
  
Terra preempted her. Bumblebee moaned from the very depths of her soul as she felt Terra’s cock quiver inside of her. And then she felt the blonde girl start to cum inside of her.  
  
Terra had been buried deep inside of Bumblebee’s pussy. But the first few shots of her hot, hot semen reached even further into Bumblebee’s folds than her cock had ever managed. And then Terra pulled out of her.  
  
Bumblebee had just enough time to moan in disappointment, before she felt even more cum start to land on her ass. Terra had been telling the truth when she said she came a _lot_ with every orgasm. Bumblebee couldn’t believe how much semen was getting poured onto her ass. It felt _amazing_ , and Bumblebee wanted more.  
  
Bumblebee shook her ass from side to side as Terra steadily coated it in cum. It seemed like she could feel each and every drop of cum, landing all over her butt. And she could feel the cum Terra had pumped into her pussy slowly dripping out of it, mixed with arousal.  
  
Because Bumblebee was cumming as well. She was panting like a bitch in heat, tongue almost lolling out of her mouth as she came, her pussy squeezing down around nothing at all. It was _amazing_ , it felt great, and Bumblebee _loved_ the fireworks that were going off in her brain as she came and as she was covered with cum.  
  
“Oh wow,” Bumblebee moaned, her voice so full of happiness that she could barely even form the proper words. “Cover my ass,” she said, reaching back behind herself and slapping one big, soft cheek. “Paint my fucking ass white, Terra.”  
  
“God damn, you look hot,” Terra said, no longer covering Bumblebee’s butt. “Seriously, you have no idea how good your skin looks with semen smeared all over it.”  
  
“I look great all the time,” Bumblebee said humbly. “But you’re right.” She turned her head around to look at Terra. Both girls had almost identical dopey smile on their faces. “Black skin and white semen just makes everything contrast even more heavily, doesn’t it?”  
  
Terra nodded, before sitting down on the bed next to Bumblebee. Bumblebee was glad for that, since it meant she didn’t need to crane her head as much to see her new lover. Also, it put her cock in easy reach.  
  
“So,” Bumblebee said, wrapping her hand around Terra’s slowly softening cock. “What do you want to do next?” She started stroking the shaft, her hand gliding up and down the sticky shaft. “I’ve got another hole to use, you know.” Bumblebee leered at Terra. “And I make sure I keep it nice and clean, just in case I need to use it.” Bumblebee’s smile got even larger as Terra swallowed, looking at her cum-covered ass. “Yep, anal sure is fun. And don’t you think it would look _nice_ , to see your dick sticking out between my cheeks?”  
  
“I, um,” Terra said, swallowing, slowly moving her gaze away from Bumblebee’s butt to her face. “On our very first date?”  
  
“Man, you think we’re dating?” Bumblebee asked, laughing. “We can if you want, but this is just a one-night-stand, you know?” She grinned. “And the night is still young, so we’ve got plenty of time to fill it up with all kinds of fun stuff.” She looked down at Terra’s cock, which getting hard pretty quickly. “This little girl seems to agree with me.”  
  
“It’s not little,” Terra was quick to point out.  
  
“Of course not,” Bumblebee said, rolling her eyes. “This _huge_ , _mighty_ shaft obviously wants to fill me up again, doesn’t it? So what do _you_ think should happen to me, Terra?”  
  
Terra didn’t reply at first. She just stared at Bumblebee with a shocked expression on her face. Bumblebee resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Man, it was always like this. People thought that just because you were a hero, you didn’t have a huge sex drive. Not unless you were an alien like Starfire or a succubus or something.  
  
“You don’t think that just two orgasms are enough to cover me up, do you?” Bumblebee asked, her hand easily gliding up and down Terra’s dick, the shaft slick with arousal and semen. “You’re going to need to pump a whole lot more cum on me to turn me white.”  
  
Terra looked at Bumblebee. Then a smile slowly spread across her face. Bumblebee smiled right back, knowing that she was about to get what she wanted.  
  
And then she felt Terra’s hands on her, grabbing at her body. Bumblebee couldn’t stop herself and didn’t even try, to stifle her squeals of laughter. She was dumped on her back, staring upwards at Terra’s pretty body. Then she felt Terra’s hands on her thighs, spreading her legs apart.  
  
Bumblebee went along with it, glad for the chance to show off her flexibility. She didn’t stop spreading her legs apart until she was almost preforming a split. Her pussy was on full display, her cum-soaked petals open and ready for anything that Terra could dish out.  
  
“My pussy’s feeling lonely,” Bumblebee said, reaching down and patting her pussy. “Can’t you do anything about that, Terra? Give it a friend to be with?”  
  
Terra moved in between Bumblebee’s thighs, her cock swaying from side to side. Bumblebee looked down at it in approval. It looked to be just as hard and stiff as it had been last time. And it would feel _nice_ inside of her. Real nice.  
  
It had been a _good_ decision to go out clubbing tonight.


End file.
